Succubus
by hollykener
Summary: bella is a succubus. What will become of her prey? Lemon OOC


I was bored. I was lonely. I was thirsty. I needed a distraction. The sick thing to me was that I knew exactly what my distraction, or distractions would be, before I had really even considered the possibility of another; blood and sex. I walked down the grim, narrow alley inhaling the vile scents of stale alcohol, human urine and tobacco. To put it simply, I was not in the nice part of London. The neon lights from the scuzzy bars and clubs were flashing, the sweet scent of human blood flooding out the doors, marred slightly by the odour of alcohol and illegal substances; that however, did not stop the burn in my throat, the excess flood of venom in my throat, the tensing of my muscles preparing to spring, to massacre the entire crowd of humans, to give into my monstrous, animalistic urges. One thought stopped me, the instinct for self preservation, not desire to stay alive, purely the instinct. If I exposed us all the Volturi would be after me, but to be honest I wasn't entirely sure if that possibility was completely.... unwanted. I guess some excitement would be provided... until they killed me. Again I wasn't sure if that was bad. I didn't deserve to live, I was a parasite; a vulgar, disgusting creature that depended on the death of others to live. Except I was worse, evil, sadistic; I was a succubus. I took advantage of innocent human men, and then I brutally killed them whilst in the throes of pleasure. But, what else could I do? I mean I had tried to die, but I never could. I was too physically strong. None of my few acquaintances would ever, that's the thing about vampires, they're too compassionate, but only to fellow vampires, and then with the humans they're blood thirsty and wild. I was a selfish creature I had urges, both human and inhuman, so I ensured they were satisfied. That was my... existence, instant gratification, but I wanted, no needed something more.

I was pulled out of my internal monologue by the thoughts of appreciation toward my attire. Okay, so I wasn't exactly classily dressed but as my old friend Heidi, now of the Volturi, once said 'the fishermen need to attract the bait'. Mind you I guess with the enhanced vampiric... assets I'd received, my outfit of a leather miniskirt, low-cut black vest and red stiletto heels, the colour of which emphasised by the bare bone whiteness of my legs; was a tad unnecessary, okay, I looked like London's most beautiful hooker, but hey, it helps the fishing. I pulled the stiff door open with ease and sauntered my way through the hoards of humans, the males thoughts were either disturbingly vivid or incoherent and most of the females where avid with jealously for my beauty. I personally was disgusted with my beauty, it just reminded me of what I was, I wasn't a who, not anymore. I couldn't help but wonder at similarity between each human mind, all so shallow, longing like me for fulfilled urges, or unlike me the latest material item. I judged the humans but I had no right too, all of them, even the mass murderers and rapists were better than me, by far. Over four centuries I've lost count of the numbers of deaths I'd caused...too late to wallow now.

Once I'd finally reached the bar, I ordered a drink, just to keep up my petty facade, to ensure my victim didn't notice anything exceptionally odd before they couldn't run. I turned toward the crowd, scanning with no real interest, just desire, for my next meal. That same urge for something different was still in my head, like an incessantly chattering parrot, never shutting the fuck up. Thoroughly livid at myself for no good reason, I set my glass down before I crushed it, still scanning and my onyx eye connected with a startlingly bright pair of emerald ones.

My victim. My temporary lover. An extremely temporary one. We were still staring at one another, he was shockingly attractive for a human. In fact if it weren't for the heartbeat and the faint flush spreading across his skin his skin was snowy enough to pass as a vampire. He was my definite victim. Not because he was physically attractive or that his scent, tempting as every other human made my throat burn; no, he was... intriguing. I was beginning to walk over to him when I realised. His mind was silent, nothing, no thoughts whatsoever. I had nearly reached him, he didn't seem to be aware of my approach even though he was staring right at me, his expression was wondering not lustful or fascinated, just curious. Did he guess I was something else? Did he see straight through his subconscious mind and notice the subtle yet distinguished markers between our kinds? Maybe that was why his thoughts were different, silent. I sat down, nearly as determined to solve the puzzle of his unspoken mind, as I was intent to make him succumb to me.

He snapped out of his reverie as I sat and his heartbeat sped from some emotion that wasn't evident on his handsome face. This man was so frustrating. I took advantage of my photographic memory and raked my eyes over his face and body. His eyes again were sparklingly green, the plains of his face and jaw were straight and near perfect beneath his cream skin, his hair a bizarre yet beautiful bronze in a natural casual disarray. Sex hair. The thought made me smirk. He raised his eyebrow in response, his poker face replaced with an expression of confidence but the wariness was evident in his eyes. So he wasn't oblivious to my danger or maybe he was and is just confused to my incentives. "Hey, I'm Bella" I half smiled at him, using my voice I reserved especially for not scaring humans. It took him a second to respond. "Edward" he smiled crookedly at me, if I were human my heart would have skipped a beat. "How may I help you?" I lowered my voice "actually, I thought you looked lonely and that maybe I could... help you?" I implied the double meaning and supported it with a coy smile. He gulped audibly. "Ermm... err... sure, I guess, I mean what did you have in mind?" he was surprisingly more coherent than my usual victims. I leaned in toward him ignoring the burn in my throat. "Well... I thought... maybe" I leaned in further, too thirsty to bother with pretences "something like this?" faking uncertainty, make him feel more comfortable, and pressed my granite, icy lips to his silky soft ones and kissed him. He was shocked at first, but responded with intensity I wasn't expecting due to his earlier wariness, and then our lips were moving, softly for me, roughly for him, but nevertheless together. It was odd. I always enjoyed my experiences with human men, but this was... different. Good different. My body had the usual response, faster breathing, shoots of desire throughout myself, that struggle to remain in control... not to succumb to the thirst. No don't think of that Bella. I returned my concentration to our kiss and moved away so he could breathe "Do you want to take this elsewhere?" I whispered huskily. I think he was beyond words; he just nodded. I took his hand, always staying in control, not hurting him... not yet. We reached the narrow alley in front of the bar. I slammed him into it, well slammed for him, lightly nudged in the correct direction for me. I resumed kissing and licking his neck, not biting, though it was tempting. His heart was thundering, his warm, fragrant, deliciously mouth-watering blood pounded through his fragile veins. Control. Just a bit longer. I was getting impatient so I pushed my hips into him, and felt a surprisingly impressive bulge straining against his jeans. He moaned and stuttered out "not....here...too...exposed", I moved my hand to cup him through his jeans and rubbed firmly, undoing his button. "What was that?" I almost growled at him.

"Nothing" He whimpered. Fear had flashed in his eyes, this normally would have spurred me on but today it made me feel sorry. This man was different to the rest; he made me feel, feel something other than thirst and lust; compassion, he made me, although only for a split second, feel compassionate. Erghh. Shut up Bella. Blood. That's what you need. But I want more.

Edward's moan distracted me. I was still rubbing his length and had throughout my internal wondering removed both our underwear. "Please" he begged. More than ready myself I allowed him to thrust into me, he paused for a moment, whether because he possibly believed he could be hurting me or just to steady himself, I wasn't sure because I couldn't read his mind. Frustratingly beautiful human. I allowed the sensations, the warmth, to begin to overcome me, not quite lose all control I wanted to reach my end and I guess I could allow him his as well. He continued to move in and out, groaning out my name in pleasure. It will be pain soon. I was moaning too. We were still kissing, my razor edged teeth dangerously close to his flesh but what did it matter? "I'm going...to...come" he rasped out "Me too" I breathed. We both came simultaneously, his warmth spilling inside my frigid cold body, my muscle clenching around him, probably hurting him. He was still riding the high and I inclined my head further into his neck as though to kiss him. My entire attention focused on the throbbing pulse in his neck, my control slowly slipping. My teeth hesitated slightly and slowly bit down, his warm delicious blood flooded into my mouth soothing my itching thirst. I was ready to drain his veins dry, but I couldn't. There was something about him; something I didn't want to lose. Maybe he was my something more? I wanted to solve the puzzle of his mind, to see his breathtaking smile and the emotions flash clearly through his eyes. Somehow, I'm not sure how I did it but I stopped. I stopped drinking his blood. I regained my control. And i let the venom spread. My fishing was successful tonight. He had succumbed to me, however I had succumbed to myself.


End file.
